ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Xr. Nullamor
Xr. Nullamor is a minor character from Tech 10: Rebooted and Tech 10: Star Spirit. An alternate version of him appeared in the cancelled miniseries ''13''. History Pre-Series (Rebooted) Not much is known of Xr. Nullamor's past. It is known that he was a part of Earth's First Intergalactic Age, and helped to both create the Death Hounds and take Dethrouge down. At some point before the series, he was hired on by the Obsidian Death subgroup known as The Mutation Lab to create dangerous mutant animals. During Series (Rebooted) Xr. Nullamor first appeared in Ready To...Rock?, where he and The Mutation Lab apprehended Tech and Igneoux, who were trying to sneak into their base of operations. Initially wanting to get rid of them non-violently, Nullamor was interrupted by an intern named Dave, who proceeded to give out vital information about the project. Frustrated, Nullamor tossed Dave aside and evacuated the premises, leaving Tech and Igneoux trapped in the base with a giant mutant ant. In Absolute Knowledge, he came across Tech and Napoleon at the Archives of Oberon, having a short conversation with them and pointing them in the direction of his old work on stasis charges. In Old Foes, New Beginnings, he negotiated a deal with Moranna Ceres to make her a DNA Tracker in exchange for 4,000 Taydens. He insisted that she bring Tech to the deal as a sort of bodyguard/distraction for any potential attackers. They later met and made the exchange, with Nullamor revealing that instead of just making a DNA Tracker as specified, he has created a new Omnitrix, the AemuTrix, using blueprints he had swiped from Azmuth. After giving the rundown on how it worked, he left the area, remarking that the payment had already been forwarded to his account. Pre-Series (Star Spirit) At some point between series, Nullamor moved to Earth to work there full-time, partially because of his history with the planet, and partially because it annoyed Tech. After some years of taking random commissions, Nullamor finally completed research on what his main project had been since he began tinkering with DNA; Modular Genetics. Whereas most DNA fusions of the past were highly unstable and difficult to perform, with the only reliable ones being made possible through the abilities of an Omnitrix, Modular Genetics allow easy mixing and matching of genetic traits while preserving any traits the subject wishes to keep. With this new technology, Nullamor opened up a shop in northern Utah (again, mainly to annoy Tech) that specializes in DNA hybridizations, granting alien superpowers to anyone able to cough up enough money. Though he has come under flak for his aloof method of running the shop, he stays firm in his apathy, stating that at some age, he stopped caring about regulations. During Series (Star Spirit) Xr. Nullamor's first official appearance in Star Spirit was in Nikopol, where he went to spectate the events unfolding around The Puppet Master's reawakening. After saving Tech (now going by Isaac) from a deadly fall and then being rescued himself by Theo, Nullamor replaced Theo's broken DNA Cards with a set of new ones, giving him access to a new roster of aliens. In Time 21, Nullamor gave Alpha and Theo a tracking module that would allows them to track Aeron across various timelines. In addition, he gave Theo the Star Driver Gauntlet, augmenting the functions of the StarTrix. In Whom the Bell Tolls, Nullamor helped install the aforementioned tracking module's interface software onto the Plumber's computer systems. He observed that the nanomachines inhabiting Theo's body seemed oddly adaptable to the current situation, and became suspicious of their true nature. Abilities Being a Psioknight, Xr. Nullamor can: * Use Psychokinesis. * Run extremely quickly. * Communicate telepathically. In addition, Psioknights are extremely intelligent, rivaling even the Galvans and Cerebrocrustaceans in sheer brainpower. Appearance Being a Psioknight, Xr. Nullamor is a short, orange, humanoid alien with long legs, short arms, and a very large eye. He has several horns on top of his head, and his eye is split into three sections, each with its own pupil. He can usually be seen wearing a white lab uniform. Personality Xr. Nullamor is an eccentric genius with sociopathic tendencies, often accepting jobs simply for the purpose of scientific advancement. He has little patience for anyone that screws up his work, but can snap back to being cheerful disturbingly quickly. He states that his long lifespan has given him his 'consequences-be-damned' attitude, and most of what he does outside of official work is primarily to entertain himself. While this makes him somewhat untrustworthy, he likes to point out the fact that he's contributed a positive effect on society overall. Trivia * Xr. Nullamor was commissioned by Azmuth to develop the SpecTrix's DNA combination feature. * Nullamor's title of Xr. is currently the highest attainable title through any educative institution in the galaxy, and takes 500 years to earn. * Nullamor is the first non-Galvan to earn the title of Xr. * Though still faster than any human, Nullamor's top speed is much lower than most Psioknights thanks to a leg injury he received when he was young. The bones and muscles in his right leg were eaten away at by a normally fatal infection during the recovery period, and have never recovered. * Psioknights usually only live 1,000-1,500 years on average. Nullamor is an exception to this, having evidently stopped the aging process at some point. It is currently unknown how he accomplished this. Category:Aliens Category:Aliens in Tech 10: Rebooted Category:Tech 10 Category:Tech 10: Rebooted Category:13 Category:Scientists Category:Earth-83